


The Unbearable Pain (Remake)

by LizbeyChan



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Cutting, Gang Rape, Gen, Kidnapping, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape Recovery, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizbeyChan/pseuds/LizbeyChan
Summary: After the thunder legion takes on a dark guild in a pretty far away town they thought it would be a usual job that they do. Sadly, it didn't end that way. The group is taken to the basement of the guild and tortured to no end.They are beaten, whipped, electrocuted, nearly drowned, and even more than you can imagine. Soon enough, Freed gains enough magic energy to teleport his friends to the closest place to the guild without himself.The rest of the fairy tail guild make it their priority to find their missing member before he is too far gone.
Relationships: Bixanna - Relationship, Elfever - Relationship, Miraxus - Relationship
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings:  
> \- Torture  
> \- Abuse  
> \- Self Harm  
> \- Suicide/Attempted Suicide  
> \- Rape  
> \- Kidnapping  
> \- Panic Attacks  
> \- Etc
> 
> Note 1: (most) Characters belong to Hiro Mashima and the plot (mostly) belongs to me.
> 
> Note 2: A lot of the torture methods are inspired by the videos of the McKamey Manor on YouTube. Please they are extremely graphic videos of real torture so don't watch them if you are weak to heart.
> 
> Note 3: This is a remake of a pretty old fanfic of mine and I wanted to rewrite it and change the plot a bit so if you want to read that train wreck it’s under the same name on Wattpad :,)
> 
> Note 4: This is unedited so I’m sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes!

(Freed's POV unless said otherwise)

"Guys what about this one," Bickslow says to my group, a sheet of paper in hand. He sets it on the table for us to read. All it is, is a cult needing to be taken in for a lot of different crimes including prostitution, public disturbance and theft. I mean it seems easy enough but we have never really dealt with cults before, really only dark guilds and public nuisances.

"Yeah sure," I reply.

"Sounds good to me," Laxus says and Evergreen nods her head. Bickslow laughs and waltz' over to Mirajane with the paper. Mira smiles and puts it in her book. It shouldn't take very long maybe a day or two so we decide to leave now. Evergreen and Bickslow are talking about the Strauss siblings and Evergreen's recent engagement to Elfman. Laxus and I just walked in silence. That is just something he likes to do especially after dealing with our loud guild all day some peace and quiet is needed.

We make our way to the train station and buy our tickets. These were a bit more expensive because its all the way in Hargeon. We sit down next to each other and Evergreen passes out pretty quick. Laxus starts to die of motion sickness while Bickslow and I laugh at him occasionally.

The ride went rather smoothly and Laxus only had to get up a few times to throw up. I mean he did pretty good for a 5 hour train ride. Evergreen must have been pretty tired though because she slept the entire time. Bickslow and I have our accusations that she is pregnant because well she shows the signs and Bickslow can see souls, including babies.

We are all pretty happy about their engagement and maybe we will soon be uncles. Bicks and I made a deal to not say anything to her because she probably wants to keep it a secret until she is a couple months through. Also its her baby she decides when to tell us about it.

I sigh as the train stops and Bickslow shakes Ever awake. We all step off the train and Laxus falls to the ground and moans.

"F-finally. Solid ground," He said and we laugh. The man soon regains his balance and we walk down the sidewalk to where the paper said to meet. We walked into a medium sized hall that seemed to be town hall. The building was mostly empty except for a few workers and stragglers. We made our way into a man's office, the mayor, and he motioned us to sit down.

"So you are the wizards from Fairy Tail I presume," He says and adjusts his posture.

"Yes sir," I say.

"Okay good. So the cult that was mentioned in the form has been a great problem here and is causing a lot of disturbance. We let it go on for as long as we could until a couple women went missing a week or so ago. We all knew it was them and decided it needs to stop. I am glad you all came in so fast because we are degrading in population very fast which isn't very good for our economy. So thank you. All you four need to do is contain the members and bring them here. We can do the rest though," He says.

"Sir, how many of them are there?" Evergreen asks and smiles.

"From what we have gathered there is around 30 to 40 of them," He answers and nods.

"Good then that shouldn't be too hard guys," Bickslow says and sticks out his tongue. We nod and leave the room. The request said they usually stay in a beat up old church looking place so we head in that direction. It is in the middle of a forest and a bit camouflaged. We hide and start to plan out our attack.

"Okay, Laxus your scary to most people so you will lead in and be sarcastic like you usually are then Bickslow, you and I can help sort through and knock out some members while Ever takes out some of the stragglers. Does that sound good?" I say and they all nod. Bickslow and Ever make their way over there and I help Laxus up.

"Watcha mean by me being sarcastic," He says and laughs.

"Oh nothing," I say and walk up to Ever and Bicks leaving Laxus behind. He soon catches up and he slams open the doors. The members were all wearing their own dark attire and doing their own thing. Kinda like our guild but gothic and quiet.

"So, I heard you asshats are making up a fuss. So why dontcha settle down a little bit," Laxus says with his arms crossed and a blast of lightning emerges, hitting a few of the members. I let out a small laugh and Bickslow and I start to let our spells take out the members. There doesn't seem to be very many members here and I get a weird gut feeling. I just don't know what it is.

We continue to tie up some of the taken down members and occasionally check on Ever and Laxus. They both seem to be doing fine and this seems to be going quicker than expected then I feel a huge wave of magic power enter the building and I shutter. I see my friends do the same and we brace ourselves.

Another 70-ish members enter from behind and we become completely surrounded. We continue to hit them with all we have but these mages don't seem normal. Their magic isn't anything I have ever seen before. Before long we only have about 30 members left to defeat before the job is done but these mages seem more powerful and we are all becoming fatigued fast.

I am feeling relatively confident but I still have a bad gut feeling. I look over to see Evergreen fighting a mage but he looks different. He isn't really doing anything but his attacks seem to be taking an effect on her as she continues to hit him. The brunette then falls to the ground and becomes unconscious. I run over to her but I am hit by a spell and I fall to the ground unable to breathe properly.

I see her eyes flutter open a bit and she looks at me as I try to get up to my knees, still unable to breathe. I feel a hand on my back and I pushed to the ground again. I look around to see Laxus and Bickslow struggling as well and I feel another wave of magic power which takes them down and then I loose my consciousness.

\---

I wake up in a cold room with my hands tied above my head. I was so tired I couldn't move but I was finally able to breathe again. I try to look up but my head is heavy. I look to my side and see Bickslow's blue hair but no Laxus is in sight.

I soon hear a loud female scream from not too far away and I see Bickslow's head prop up immediately. It was Evergreen for sure and I felt my heart scream from inside my chest. I start to look around more and see Laxus in a small cell in front of us, also tied up. I feel tears swell up in my eyes and my thoughts raid my mind.

_How the hell did we get caught? Why am I so useless?_

The tears stream down my cheeks as we hear more screams for help from her. As I look around I see that Laxus is still asleep and Bickslow stays up with me. I see as he holds back his tears and he silently mutters to himself. We are all too tired to use any of our magic and that spell that made us pass out completely drained us from gaining much either.

The screaming soon siezed and we heard foot steps approuching. We saw Evergreen in just her undergarments and small cuts covered her delicate body. They open up the door to our cell and tied her up close to us.

Tears stained and streamed down her cheeks as her body bleed slowly. She looked up at Bickslow and I and...smiled. She smiled but...why?

Ever passed out and we heard more footsteps close in on us. They opened up the cell again and came in.

"Hm, Rudy which one do you think we should torture now?" a man said and pointed at me and Bicks.

"I dunno, this one looks like a lot of fun," He said and pointed at me. I shuttered as they pointed at me. They laughed and untied me.

My legs were like jelly and they forced me to walk. The hallway was made of stone and was extremely dark with little lights. I appeared in a big room and they threw me onto a chair which I was retied.

A saw most of the guild members in front of me and they looked...terrifying. I mean they were a cult but they looked like people that only appear in books and movies.

They had already removed my jacket and my shirt stuck to my skin. My hair is knotted and my body was as tired as ever. I felt a cold hand against my neck and goosebumps covered me.

A man appears in front of me and smacks my face. His hot, nasty breathe touches my neck as he pulls his face closer to mine. I examine his appearance and I notice a thing of duct tape in his hands. He fiddled with it trying to find the ending and he quickly rips it off.

He grabs a bunch of my hair in his hand and pulls it as hard as he can. I let out a small groan as he ties the duct tape around my hair, knotting it. He lets go off my hair and grabs my face with his hand spreading some weird liquid on me. He lets go of me and another man walks over with a small bowl of green mud.

The person spreads it all around my face and hair as the other man rips out some of my hair. I feel small drops of blood form and fall down my face. Tears form in my eyes as the men hit and play with me. It doesn't get very aggressive until another man comes from the crowd.

"Well, you seem properly introduced to these two. That's Mr. Greg and that's Mr. Mike," he says and points to the two men," It seems you haven't met me yet. I am this guilds leader. You can call me Rudy."

"It seems we have to set down some ground rules here for you and we will promptly tell your friends as well but there will be no cussing, don't use any religious phrases and you will use your manners. Got it?" Rudy says and grabs my face before wiping his hand on my cheek.

I frown and nod. He backs off a bit before circling around me, probably wondering what to do with me next.

"Bring me some scissors," Rudy says as a man runs before quickly returning with the small, metal tool.

"P-please...please don't cut my hair. Please," I plead as he gets closer to me. He chuckles and starts to snip off small pieces. I pull my head away whenever he gets close but his hand quickly collides with my face.

He pulls away and grabs my face, once again. He smacks me and puts his hand on his hip.

"Y'know I think I did a swell job," Rudy says and looks for approval on his teammates faces. They both nod at him quickly.

I hear footsteps behind me and I try to turn my head but one of the men grabs my hair and yanks on it.

"Nuh-uh. You can't look you'll ruin the surprise!" He says and yanks harder on my hair.

I hear more footsteps behind me and a man with a huge bucket appears in front of me. They take off the lid and a dark, red liquid is seen.

"W-what is that...?" I ask, shuddering.

"Oh ya know. Just some blood," Mr. Greg says and looks at me.

"W-who's?" I ask and feel a chill run up my spine.

"I don't really know to be honest," he responds and laughs.

The men all give each other a glance and they begin to lift up the bucket of liquid. It appears above my head and the warm liquid covers my whole body. I shut my eyes as tight as I can as I try to get to my senses.

I hear loud laughing from around me and I open my eyes. All I can see is red...then it fades and I can see the men. Rudy comes over to me and wipes his hands over my face before shoving his fingers into my mouth.

I gag as he feels around my mouth and I can taste the metallic like substance. Tears prick my eyes as the men taunt me. I squeeze my hands as tight as I can to the point of my fingernails digging into the palms of my hands.

Rudy takes his hand out of my mouth and spreads the saliva on my cheek. He yanks on my hair one last time before the other two untie me and shove me down the hallway. My legs fail on me and I fall to my knees.

One kicks me and grabs a chunk of my hair to pull me up. They push and kick at me as I stumble down the hallway. I can hear them yelling at me to hurry but adrenaline fills my head and I am unable to think of anything else.

We finally reach the point of our cell and I see my teammates exactly where I saw them last. They gasp and tears fall down their faces. They open the cell and throw me hard onto the ground before pulling me by my arms and hair to retie my hands to the cold wall.

They leave and lock the door. I hear their footsteps get quieter and quieter as I break down crying.

"Oh...my god. Freed what the hell did they do to you?" Bickslow asks and sobs fill his voice. I don't respond as tears stream down my cheeks, getting rid of some of the blood from my face.

I see my friends all looking at me as if I was an alien but I ignore their cries for answers. My head spins and my body aches. I feel disgusting with all the blood and soot covering me.

I'm freezing and my head feels as if a mountain lays on top of it. I can't move and it seems all I can do is stare at the floor. I sigh and fall out of consciousness...


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes flutter open with a pounding headache to accompany me. My body aches and I am freezing to the core. I lean my head against my raised arms, squeezing my eyes shut as tight as I possibly can. I groan and finally open my eyes.

I look around the gloomy cell to see Bickslow and Laxus gone but Evergreen still sleeping soundly next to me. The dried blood makes my skin itch and my hair feels disgusting. 

I hear foot steps coming from the dark ends of the hallway. My body flinches as they get closer but then I hear voices. I see Laxus and Bickslow with two men with bruises and cuts all over them. They throw Laxus into his own separate cell and then open the door to ours. They tie up the two and Bickslow slowly faded out. 

His back hits the wall and he cries out a moan of pain. Evergreen wakes up from all the noise and looks around to see the rest of us. I look at Bickslow and blood pours down his back. Tears fill his eyes as he tries to hold back sobs.

I look across from us and see Laxus, it doesn't seem like they did much to him. I do admit he is hard to break both mentally and physically. 

"Fr-reed a-are you okay?" He asks and leans his head against the wall.

"Yeah. Are you okay?" I reply and concern fills my eyes from his hurt tone. He nods his head and I look over to Bickslow and Evergreen.

"Are you both okay?" I ask them. Ever nods back and Bickslow doesn't reply.

"Bicks?" I whimper. Finally a year falls his face and he breaks down into sobs.

"I-I shouldn't have said anything...they probably would have left me alone if I just stayed quiet," He says. I wince and a tear streams down my cheek.

I hear footsteps and I jerk my head to the direction of the hallway. Laughing emerges from the men as they approach. They appear in front of our cell and point at each other.

"So we got an order from the boss to untie you when your here but you have to wear these bracelets," one says and shows us these bands.

"These will make it so you are unable to use any magic but you will have free will while you are in here," the other man says and grins. They unlock our cell and Laxus'. They untie us one by one to put the bands on our wrists. 

They finish putting them on and leave. I leap and hug Evergreen. She sobs in my shoulder and my hand runs circles around her back. She lets go of me and we circle around Bickslow. Evergreen puts her hands on his cheeks as he cries from both physical and mental pain.

I look around the cell and in the corner lays the clothes they took off of us. I grab Bickslow's cap and throw it around Ever. My jacket lays on the floor and I start to tear it apart. I grab the pieces and walk over to Bicks.

"Turn around," I tell him and he obliges. I use the pieces to try and clean off some of the blood from his hurt, whipped back. He winces whenever I touch his skin. I try to be gentle and help the pain but without magic we can't really do much.

I got much of the blood from his back but blood still seen clotting the cuts. The red liquid soaked through the fabric and got on my already blood hands. I use another piece to try and clean off my hands but the blood is mostly dried so it's hard to get off without some type of water.

I make my way over to the bars of the cell and Laxus gloomily sitting against the wall. I sigh and he looks at me. He scooches closer to the bars but doesn't say anything. Ever and Bickslow talk subtly as I try to get something out of Laxus. 

"Laxus. What's the matter you haven't said anything," I ask. He doesn't look me at and doesn't move. He chuckles.

"What am I supposed to say? I mean we are kidnapped, tortured, and have no communication to the guild so no way of getting out of here. Especially since that stupid spell from earlier made it so we can't gain any magic energy," he says," so what am I supposed to say? Like sorry we just got kidnapped?"

I sigh and look down at my blood stained hands. 

"You know that's a good question," I say and smile. I look at the blonde man and I see he is looking at me now.

"I think we will be able to get out of here. I know after a few days the guild will think something is wrong and start looking for us!" Evergreen exclaims. She smiles at us with passion in her eyes. Sadly, I know her words are false. I know she is just saying that to try and perk us up when in reality she is the mostly hopeless one.

I smile back at her. Footsteps and chatter are once again heard from the end of the hallway, a sound we are all too familiar with. I shift over to the wall quickly as I cower from the men. The rest of my group wince at the noises.

"Are you all liking your present?" Rudy says," You guys got chatty."

The man appears in front of our cells, hands behind his back. His two henchman behind him grin at each other.

"Well, since you guys are feeling more awake today I'm gonna take one of you to have a little fun," He adds. He points at all of us, trying to decide who to grab first. Rudy points at Evergreen.

"You. We will take you first," He says as he points at her.

"N-no! Please do what you want with us but please don't hurt her!" I exclaim at the man. Bickslow nods in agreement.

"Hm. Fine have it your way," Rudy says and looks at his henchman. The two open up our cell and grab Bickslow and I. One of the men grabs my arm with such a tight grip his nails dig into my skin.

We walk down the hallway the same as we did the last time but this time we didn't turn the same way we kept walking. They open an eerie looking door and push us into it. In the room lays metal tables stained in who knows what, carts of equipment, and weird devices I would rather not know about.

I look at Bickslow and he is already looking at me. I see pain in his eyes. The glimmer that was once there is gone. 

The men push us more into the room and I hear the door slam behind us. The mans nails dig more into my arm and I feel the blood trickling down it. They throw us on the metal table and tie straps across our chest, waist, and legs. I already feel tears fill my eyes as I wait for what's coming.

I see the man that grabbed me earlier next to me and he slaps my face. Sweat is dripping down his face and his brows are knitted. My breathing hitches as I hear the wheels of a cart against the floor. 

I look around to see Rudy standing in front of Bickslow and I. The grin on his face is menacing. He grabs a syringe off the table and pulls it close to my face. He drags the needle against my cheek and down my neck. 

He leans back and grabs a bottle full of some black liquid. Rudy sticks the needle into the bottle and fills the syringe with the liquid. He once again brings the needle close to my face.

"You know I don't really want to do this to your pretty face but I have a sense you don't like needles," Rudy says," so we are gonna have some fun with you and your little friend here."

I feel tears fill my eyes as he leans closer to my face. The needle injects into my cheek and I squeeze my eyes shut. He pushes down on the syringe and the liquid goes into my skin.

It burns like fire under my skin and tears fall down my cheeks. I clench my fists and arch my back. Rudy finally finishes injecting the liquid into me and pulls away. I feel it tearing at my face and spreading. 

The searing pain made my body want to shut down as my skin cracked and burned. I didn't feel any blood or liquid come from the cracking skin, it felt like the blood was completely draining and being evaporated from that part of my face. The pain continues to get worse and my brain can only focus on the area.

After a few minutes of agony it gets better but still hurts. I can barely feel that side of my face anymore and my eye is blurry. You know it's ironic it's on the side where my eye gets dark so I guess it'll match. 

I lay back down on the table and lay my head to the side to see Bickslow. I breathe deeply and try to get to my senses. With the little sight I have I see Bickslow looking at me with fear filling his face.

I smile at him and I feel the table I'm on move. They take me to another part of the room and untie the straps. They throw me onto another table and refasten me. The table seems to be on a lift of some sort and stands at a 90 degree angel. 

I see Bickslow again though I don't think he can see me. I can no longer see through the poisoned side of my face and the side is numb though, I can tell it's cracked and dead.

I feel tears well in my eyes as I see the men creep towards Bickslow. I know I can’t do anything and even if I could I wouldn’t be very much to fight off. My whole teams condition is depleting and I know we probably won’t last long.

The men get closer to my friend and I see Rudy with another needle but this is a different liquid. It has yellow inside of it instead of black. They inch toward this arm and stab the needle into his vein.

He flinches as the yellow poison is injected into his body. Rudy pulls out the syringe and Bickslow eyes roll back into his head. He starts to violently shake like he is having a seizure. Saliva pours out of his mouth as his body contracts against the restraints of the table. 

The men laugh as Bickslow pulsates in pain. Tears stream down my cheeks and my throat lets out heavy sobs. After a minute or two of Bicks shaking he all of a sudden stops and falls down onto the table again. His eyes close and he falls unconscious.

“Huh now how was that? To seem completely helpless as your friend has a seizure?” Rudy teases and points at me. I try to hold in my sobbing but I can’t stand to see my family in pain.

He walks back over to me with a syringe in hand. He brings it closer to my face with a huge smirk. The smile falls quickly and he jerks his head to his friends.

“Eh I guess I’ll be done with them today. I don’t really feel like listening to a baby,” Rudy says and turns away. The men shake their heads and untie Bickslow and I. 

They start to push me down the hallway again and they try to lunge Bickslow back with me. My legs start to give out as the adrenaline comes to a halt. We appear in front of our cell and they throw us in. I grab Bickslow and pull his into my lap.

“Oh my god! What happened?” Evergreen exclaims and puts her hands on Bickslow’s face. I don’t look at her as I try to pull Bicks up against the wall. I sigh and sit down next to him, laying my head on his cold shoulder.

“Freed...y-your face,” She says with tears welling in her eyes.

“Is it really that bad?” I reply and chuckle.

“You know you guys didn’t have to do that for me,” She says and looks down at her hands. 

“Yeah I know. We all know you are a very strong, passionate woman but right now we need to keep you healthy. I know what’s growing inside you and I want it to stay healthy with its mother,” I say and close my eyes.

“How...how did you know?” Ever says and looks up at me.

“You do know Bickslow can see souls and I have been around women my whole life I can tell. You wouldn’t be able to believe how happy the two of us were when we figured out,” I said and laughed slightly.

“Does Laxus know?” She asks.

“No, not yet. We haven’t told him,” I say and look over to an unconscious Laxus.

“Hm ok. Thank you, Freed,” Evergreen says and smiles.

“Your welcome...”


	3. Chapter 3

So, it's been probably 4 days since we got here? I've tried to keep track. My main reference is when they all change clothing or the times of day they come to see us. I feel like 4 days is a safe assumption.

I can't feel or see out of the right side of my face because of that poison. We haven't eaten very much since we got here. They will occasionally throw us some bread but the other day this sweet lady brought us all small bowls of soup. She had bruises and you could tell she was either a kidnap victim or a hostage.

It gets really cold at what I would think to be nighttime so the three of us curl into a ball to try to share our warmth. I feel bad for Laxus. He hasn't really talked or eaten since we got here. He probably feels bad that he hasn't been able to help us or even the fact we got taken anyways.

They haven't really done anything to him. I think just the fact of us being here and having to see his beloved friends get hurt is enough to drive him insane. 

Since the whole poison incident they have been a little tame. Shortly after it we all heard a lot of loud noises from above so they must have had a brawl or something.

I'm actually surprised they have been this tame not that I'm complaining or anything. Though, I do feel that in a short period of time it will gradually get worse. 

I really hope the guild has noticed us yet. I mean they don't really pay attention to us anyways so they probably haven't noticed. Maybe Elfman will realize his spouse isn't there. I certainly hope so.

I sigh and open up my eyes. I am still leaning up against Bickslow and Evergreen lays in my lap. I run my fingers through her knotted hair and across her delicate skin. 

My heart hurts every time I see her cry. I promised years ago I would never let her cry because of my doing again but...it looks like I broke my promise. I want to make it my mission to protect her the best I can, her child included. 

I want to try and keep her at the lowest level of stress we can. I know some women have miscarriages if they go under too much stress. I haven't really noticed anything out of the ordinary for her bodily wise which is good. I hope that when she has her child it will know how much her mother went through to protect her.

Evergreen flinches and I quickly pull my hand away. I hear a sigh come from her and I lay my hand back on her shoulder. Since they injected that stuff into Bickslow he hasn't woken up or barely even moved. I know he is alive I'm just worried he won't be the second I look away.

I'm really worried about what they may have put inside of him and it pains me to know his body is slowly giving out because of it. He is probably in the worse shape then the rest of us.

So far I have only had my hair cut and the poison. Ever has only been tormented while they haven't done much to Laxus. Poor Bickslow has been whipped, beaten, and had that crap injected into him.

I know he is in a lot of pain right now and he wants to keep it to himself the best he can so it doesn't alarm Evergreen but I know he will burst sometime and it won't be good. He really tries his best to always be the strongest in the room even when he is in the most pain.

The man is in love wit Lisanna. He has been since we were children. The day we heard she "died" was a kick in the ass for him. So, he tries to look and seem the best for her now that she is back.

I love to see my friends find love interests. Evergreen fell in love with Elfman. Bickslow fell for Lisanna while Laxus caught arrows for Mirajane. I don't really plan on finding a love interest and truthfully, I don't really want love to infest my life.

I am going to try and keep myself sane for as long as I can. My magic power is very slowly rising and the second I have enough I'm getting these three out of here even if it means they have to leave me. They have way more to loose then I ever will. 

Even after I get them away...even if they kill me for it. It will all be worth it because their lives are wonderful and they will be able to live without me.

The only thing restraining me from this point to the next is these stupid magic restraints. I was actually thinking the other day about something to cheat the system. There's things only work for normal types of magic so I am going to use my once useless knowledge of written magic to my advantage. I am going to use a sort of transmutation circle to try and get past the magic barrier.

I know I will find a way even if it kills me. I love these three with all my heart so even if I have to sell my soul to the devil I will get them out of here. I know I will be able to. 

I just hope they will do the same for me...

——

(3rd POV; Fairytail guild)

The guild is its usual self with flying tables and the smell of beer. Team Natsu is spread out, probably fighting, with the other guild members doing their own thing. There isn't really much the guild can do besides that.

Mirajane walks out from behind the counter, tray in hand, and walks over to the guilds usual group of ladies. The group containing Lucy, Lisanna, Erza, Wendy, Juvia, Levy, and Carla all sitting as they complained about the men in their lives. Mira gives the beverages to the members but something trips her mind.

"Hey guys. Have you seen the thunder legion at all lately? They went on a job a few days ago and they haven't reported back," Mira explained to the ladies. 

"Hm, that is kind of weird. Now that I think about it Lucy, Freed, and I were supposed to have a book club meeting the other day," Levy says.

"Yeah. He usually reminds us so we didn't think about it," Lucy replies and looks at Levy.

"I haven't seen Bickslow much now that I think about it," Lisanna says. 

"That is kind of weird. Oh well," Mira adds.

"Well they do tend to disappear so they are probably okay. They are very strong so I'm not to worried," Wendy says and Carla nods in agreement. Mira sighs and walks away. She goes back behind the bar and tries to get back to her job. The thought of them being lost or hurt stays in her mind and it won't leave her alone.

I really hope they are okay...

——

(Freed's POV; Rudy's guild)

My eyes start to wander and my eyelids feel like rocks. Every time I try to fall asleep or get close I get a surge of pain and anxiety. It’s been impossible to feel the slightest bit of comfort but I guess when you are kidnapped that will happen.

I hear the clicking of shoes from down the corridor. I shutter and try to shake my two friends awake. Evergreen shifts and sits on her knees, rubbing her eyes. Bickslow doesn’t really budge as I try to get him to awaken. His eyes flutter a bit but he won’t stay awake.

The footsteps get closer and closer. The noise echos in my ears and shakes my bones. The hair on the back of my neck stand straight up like a cat when it’s threatened. The men laugh as they appear in front of our sorry faces.

“Are you guys ready for some more fun? I think we weren’t hard enough on you yesterday but today I think we will try to tackle some more fears of yours,” One man says and points at us, a hand on his hip.

“Yeah that will be fun but Greg who would you like to play with?” The other man replies sarcastically.

“Hm I don’t know. The green haired bitch is fun to play with and the other two guys won’t budge much. You know we haven’t played with the whore in a while. Why not those two?” Greg says and points at each of us at our mentioning.

“Sure sounds like fun,” He replies and starts to open the cell. Bickslow is now awake and Evergreen is as cold as stone. Laxus appears to be sleeping but I know he can hear everything but tries to deny it as a way to stay sane. 

Bickslow looks at me terrified as to what they will do but for some reason I’m not too worried.

“Hey. We will be okay. I promise,” I whisper to him as they keys jingle in the lock. The door slides open and the men quickly grab at Ever and I. I feel tears in my eyes but I know I can’t cry. It will give them even more reason to want to hurt us and I need to stay strong for Evergreen.

She is frozen and her movements are forced. I don’t think today will be that bad I can just tell but I know she is still worried. We stumble down the cold, familiar hallway. It’s so short yet so tedious. We do this everyday but fear always strikes me in the right places. 

We never have any clue what these men are gonna do until we are jumping right in. They are so predictable but not at the same time. 

We walk past other cells, mostly empty, and doors that could be in a maze in a circus. We get close to the door that we went through yesterday...or was it the other day? I honestly can’t remember.

They grab the keys and stab the right one into the keyhole, turning the handle. The two men push us into the damp room and throw us back on the horrid, metal tables as they did before. Straps are tied over us and restraint our small movements.

I start to hyperventilate as the constraints push against my chest. I see Evergreen with a plain expression but she turns her head to look at me. She smiles and my heart stops. I know she is scared but that second she smiled I knew she had hope. Hope to get out of here. Hope to save her child.

I smile back. A man comes over to me and slaps my face. He grabs a handful of my hair and thrashes at me violently. A man I have never seen before walks over to me with a jar in his hand. The room is too dark to see what is in it though I know it can’t be good.

He opens the jar and out comes a huge spider which looks to be a sort of tarantula though kind of ironic since they are incapable of biting through skin. Still, it’s a bit unnerving.

The man comes closer to me with the spider on his gloved hand. He pulls it closer and I feel my heart racing. I mean I’m not that scared of spiders I just don’t like things crawling on me. I know if I don’t make a sound or move much it won’t do anything to me.

“Huh, this one doesn’t seem to work on him that much,” The spider guy says.

“Well, in that case go give it to the chick,” One guy says and the man goes over to Evergreen.

“I guess we will just try something worse than that,” The other man says and motions to a figure I can’t see well. A woman walks close to us, gleefully swinging her hips dramatically. In her arms she holds has multiple snakes wrapping around her.

Small ones on her fingers and wrists then medium and larger ones around her waist, arms, and shoulders. She is wearing a skimpy, blue outfit with gold and yellow accents. 

I hear whimpers from Evergreen as the man places the spider on her. The creature walks around her body and she tries to stay silent. It crawls up and down her legs, around her torso, and up her neck. As the spider gets closer to her face she tries not to move but you can see the fear in her eyes. Ever has been terrified of spiders since I’ve known her.

I look away and the woman is closer to me.

“Hello baby~,” She says and runs her finger down my cheek,”my name is Emmy.”

Her dark eyes sparkle and her skin is soft like a feather. This woman truly in entrancing.

She brings a small snake that was wrapped around her finger close to my face. The slithery thing starts to wiggle around my body and I shudder. I must say I am terrified of snakes but if I show a reaction it will make them do more.

My breathing hitches as she continues to lay the snakes around my body. I pull my knees close together and squeeze my hands shut. I look to the side and Evergreen is trying to keep quiet. The spider gets close to her eye and she shrieks. The spider runs off of her and onto the floor where it’s keeper throws it back into the jar.

The noise of her scream made the snake that was wrapping around my arm to get scared and bite into my skin. 

“Ahh!” I groan as I feel it’s teeth go deeper into me.

“Oh no. Darling you can’t bite people,” she says and tries to get the snake off my arm. I feel it’s teeth release from me and the poison in my blood burns like fire inside me. Emmy starts to take the snakes off of me and walk away.

“They don’t seem too fazed by these. You are tougher than you look,” a man says.

“That’s for sure,” another man replies.

“Eh I guess we could let them go for today,” the first man says.

“I think we will have to take it up a notch.”

“Not today. I think just the fact that they are here will make them go insane.”

“Fine.”

They start to untie the straps and pull us up off the tables. They open the creaky door and push us back down the hallway. You know this is starting to get repetitive.

My arm burns and I feel a fever start up. I don’t know how poisoness that snake may have been but it’s really taking a toll on me fast. We get closer to the cell and push us in. As I fall to the ground I hit my head on the stone and I quickly loose consciousness...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter kinda sucked I didn’t really know what to do with it. After the next chapter we will get into some harder stuff I am just making my way up the list I made


End file.
